Hidden Away
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: What if Sweets had a daughter from before he started working with the team? Who was the mother? What if he ended up with custody over her and what if sparks flew between this girl and Parker? My take on Sweets as a father. Co-Written with one of my closest friends Victoria (aka Imaginationawaits8008). Highly AU. Season 9. OC.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden in the Shadows

_AN: I don't own Bones because if I did Booth would have permanent custody of Parker. I've co-written this story with my high school friend called Victoria. She's never watched Bones so it is my job she gets all the characters right. This story is a What if... story and it is highly AU, Enjoy!_

* * *

The rain pattered on the windows of the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan after catching the latest criminal where sharing a quiet cup of coffee. Brennan was nursing Booth's wounds, from a very violent criminal. A shadowy figure in a hoodie was hovering outside the Jeffersonian; she huffs and hesitantly opened the door. After making her way up the stairs with her dark hoodie making it look like shadows where gripping to her she almost silently knocks to alert Brennan and Booth. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Lance Sweets" The figure spoke in a soft tone with a touch of harshness that could cut someone like a knife. Fully alerted, Brennan explains that Sweets is busy and would be out soon asking the girl to sit down, but she stays standing her hoodie slips and you can see her eyes scanning the room. Brennan swore that they were Sweets eyes the same twinkling, energetic brown eyes, but the caution and anger was the most standout feature. The girl was tall she was wearing a simple black hoodie and ripped loose fitting jeans, finished off with converse sneakers, she walked with grace and you could tell she was stylish. She spotted Brennan looking and pulled her hoodie over her eyes. Sweets came out of a nearby room "Where's my coffee?" he asks, "Sweets there is someone here for you." The shadowy figure steps out removing her hood, "Stacey?!" Sweets gasps. "Hi, Dad" the girl says.

BRENNAN'S POV-

It all started earlier in the evening I was enjoying a cup of coffee and trying to nurse Booth after we solved yet another murder. When a knock came, Booth and I look over to see a girl and you could barely see her face but she seemed cautious, and at one point when her hood slipped off to reveal her eyes I could have sworn they were Sweets eyes, but the anger in her eyes told me she wasn't someone people want to get on the bad side of. When Sweets finished and came into the room, he seemed very surprised that the girl was here. The girl removed her hood and said "Hi Dad". I hope I heard that wrong. The girl was pretty, she had a beautiful face with dark eyes, cute little dimples, long shining black hair and lips as red as a rose. "Stacey I haven't seen you for a while" Sweets stammered. "You don't seem to like visiting us," Stacey said looking at the ground anger coming off her in ripples. "It's not that sweetie, your mother and I just don't get along very well." Sweets kneels down to give Stacey a hug but she pulls away and refuses to look at her dad. "No, mum says you abandoned us, and I know it was you who tore our family apart and now I have to come live with you" Sweets looked like he had been slapped. "Your mother and I agreed she would keep you" Sweets said shaking his head. "Mum knew you would say that she told them but they still took her away" I girl looked like she was going to cry but kept her cool. Sweets realised Booth and I were there, "Um… this is my daughter Stacey Michaels" Booth's mouth hung open. Though before we could ask questions Stacey was bustled out by her father. "Bye" he said poking his head around the door before disappearing.

SWEETS' POV-

"What do you mean that you have to come live with me?" I ask my daughter softly. I lay my hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off. "…" silence follows. Stacey hadn't spoken a word to me since we left Jeffersonian. "Stacey please talk to me, I'm your father," I say more harshly this time. Stacey just sighs "Not much of a father you are. Suddenly you're so interested in my life. I haven't talked to you this much for months," she says irritably. I just sigh "Stacey it's not my fault that I haven't spoken with you and you shouldn't blame yourself either." I reply. Stacey just shrugs "I'm not blaming myself at all, it's all your fault." I probably resembled someone who had been slapped. I decide to drive the rest of the way in silence, I didn't fully understand my daughter's anger, she usually was overjoyed when sees me but this time it was different.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Chapter 2 will be up shorty and Victoria and I need to keep writing whenever we get time._

_Please R&R_

_Have a great day!_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweets' Little Problem

_AN: __I don't own Bones but me and Victoria own Stacey and Stacey's mom. Victoria and I have been typing away during every lunch break and we have completed the first 5 chapters along with brainstorming some ideas during high school PE (sport) lessons. Any questions and suggestions you have for Victoria and I about the story feel free to leave them in a comment :) Enjoy!_

* * *

STACEY'S POV-

I walk into Sweets' Apartment, it was fashioned nicely I had been here once before I knew where the spare bedroom was. I drudge over to it ignoring my father; he didn't care about my mother or me. He didn't care at all, I felt tears sting my eyes, I can't believe I used to love my dad he hurt mom and me. He doesn't deserve respect, "Stacey!" he calls but I don't turn back. I lie on the bed; the mattress was surprisingly soft. Who has soft beds in a guest room? No one uses them. I lie there letting my tears stream out, letting the memories fill my head.

_*Sobs* they fill the room. I cry into my pillow. I manage to get up. I clean my face and stumble out into the hall searching for my mom. She was sitting in our tiny kitchen sobbing on a rickety old chair. "Mom, what's going on?" I say, "Nothing, nothing go to bed it's late!" The way she yelled at me scared me. I was anxious about what was going on. I watch my mother; she shuffles to the drawers and brings out some pills. She quickly gulps them down. "Go to bed now." I had never seen my Mom so unstable. She was shaking and sobbing. I run off to my bedroom fear filling my every footstep._

"Stacey, Stacey can I come in?" I want to go to sleep but my father sounded sad and downhearted. I could hear his footsteps leaving the hall. I jump up and open my door "Dad. What's wrong?" I ask. My dad smiles ever so slightly, "Do you want to come in?" I suggest. He just sighs "If you wouldn't mind." he replies as he sits on the end of my bed and sighs. "Stacey I know you are upset that you aren't living with your mom anymore. She was one of the nicest people I have ever known" Dad sighs "Not lately" I mumble but I don't think my dad heard it. "If you want to tell me what happened don't hesitate" he asks soothingly. I recoil I was started to warm up to my dad but he wouldn't understand. "Dad if you think so greatly of mom why did you leave us?" I wanted to know about this for ages. "Well it's late, you should get to sleep."

BRENNAN'S POV-

After being hit with the huge surprise of Sweets' child, I had picked up my stepson with Booth. Christine was in her child seat play with some finger puppets that thoughtful Parker had gotten for her. "Dad, why are you picking me up I thought that mom was picking me up." Parker asked. Before Booth could answer Parker set his eyes on little Christine and me, "Christine, Bones how are you I'm so excited that you guys picked me up it's going to be awesome". "Hi Parker." I reply as I cover my phone and give my stepson a soft peck on his forehead. "Booth honey I know you wanted to spend some time with Parker but we have a body find on our hands." I tell Booth. "Okay we will drop the kids off at Sweets house I am sure he won't mind." Booth replies "What about his little problem." I say simply. "I'll ring him," says Booth as he walks slightly to the side to talk.

BOOTH'S POV-

Luckily Sweets didn't mind looking after the children. Unfortunately Parker was going through an independent stage and believed he could look after himself. "No, Parker." I try to reason with him but he wouldn't listen. "Fine but I am just watching Modern Family the whole time." Parker grumbles. We finally got through the traffic and Bones giving a speech on why you shouldn't watch Modern Family. Poor Parker, poor all of us the traffic made her speech stretch even longer. When we got to Sweets' apartment I had never been gladder. We all went up, Sweets was sitting on the couch looking downhearted, "What's wrong Sweets?" I ask. "I'm just finding it hard to get through to Stacey, she seems very angry and upset. She having a nap right now she is tired from her trip here." Sweets sighs. "What's wrong Uncle Sweets?" sweet Christine asks. "Nothing it will be nice to spend some time with sweet children." Sweets smiles. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken up the offer to look after the kids Parkers in a mood about his independence. We must go, Sweets I want to talk to you when we get back."

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Feel free to tell Victoria and I what you think of Stacey. She is my first major OC and I want to know what you guys think of her. I have a dress up party tomorrow and I am sure to turn heads with my Temperance Brennan costume. Please leave a review to share ideas and suggestions._

_Thanks for being such awesome readers!  
Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Bonding

_AN: I don't own Bones but Victoria and I have joint custody over the rights to Stacey and the OC's to come._  
_I hope you have been enjoying this story so far in the next Authors Note we hope to include some character profiles for you to use to get to know our OC's e.g. Stacey a little bit more._  
_Enjoy Chapter 3!_

* * *

STACEY'S POV-  
I wake up with my hair a mess and my clothes crumpled, oh this wouldn't do. I brush my hair and change my clothes just before I walk out into the lounge room with the Modern Family theme song blaring from the TV speakers. Hmm not a bad way to end the day, I walk over to the couch ready to talk to Sweets. I turn to the couch "Arrrrgh! WHO ARE YOU?!" I'm shocked he must have put me up for adoption while I was sleeping. Must be a cute kid if I have already been adopted, dad enters the room Skittles and popcorn in his hands. "Morning, sleeping beauty." dad smiles "Dad it's 7pm at night and if you saw me when I woke up you wouldn't be saying sleeping beauty." Dad smiles an affectionate smile, which makes me wish I wasn't so mad at him. "Umm who exactly is this?" A cute boy on the couch asks. "I could ask you the same question, I'm Stacey Michaels, Sweets' daughter." I reply. The boy's jaw drops "Since when have you had a daughter Sweets?" he asks. "For about 12 years give or take a few months." Sweets replies. "I'm Parker and this is my baby half sister Christine," the cute boy named Parker says. "Umm are these relatives of mine?" I ask dad. "No, they are my colleagues Brennan and Booth's children you met Brennan and Booth earlier today" Sweets says quickly. "Do you want a sandwich Stacey? You must be hungry". Before I could reply dad goes off to the kitchen. Parker moves over on the couch so I had a position between him and what I guessed was dad's spot. "So do you like Modern Family?" Parker politely asks. "Yeah it's one of my favourite series." I reply. "I guess you watch it with your dad he has all the DVD's but you probably already knew that." I nod even though I had no idea about this fact and this drew my attention to the fact that I didn't really know much about dad at all. This kind of thing makes me depressed and Parker could see it "I know we have only known each other for a matter of minutes and if this is prying you don't need to answer. But umm are you okay?" Parker asks quietly. "Nothing's wrong." I say quickly.

SWEETS' POV-  
I come out of the kitchen with an excellently prepared sandwich. Stacey looks at it hungrily, and ate it quicker than a wild animal though I didn't find a single crumb from the sandwich, hmmm Stacey was clean that was a tick. We all sat in my comfy sofa Parker and Stacey where chatting about New York where Stacey had lived with her mom and Modern Family. They were laughing comfortably together about past episodes. I lean back on to the sofa. Stacey could talk to Parker so comfortably and she only meet him ten minutes ago and we couldn't even hold a conversation, but Stacey seemed to have great people skills and she immediately warmed to Parker and Christine. Christine got bored of Modern Family in the middle of our marathon. Parker and I were still busy watching Modern Family and just as Parker was getting up we realise that Stacey who must have returned from the bathroom was sitting on the ground playing with Christine as quietly as possible. At 9pm Christine finally got to sleep and Stacey and Christine settled on an armchair, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen Stacey slowly rocked the little sleeping child.

PARKER'S POV-  
CRACK, RATTLE, BOOM! The thunder and lightning picked up getting louder and louder, little Christine woke up crying ever so slightly, she could make it through a small storm, but a loud storm and tired baby didn't mix. Stacey rocks Christine. Calming her with her soothing voice and Christine got to sleep again. Stacey asks Sweets to put Christine to sleep on her bed and Sweets agrees. It was a good idea. While Stacey went to settle Christine down in her room, Sweets decides to ring Brennan and Booth, it was getting late and it was already 10pm. "Booth is that you? Where are you guys its 10pm? ... Yep sure that would be fine no trouble at all… She is all right… You still want to talk to me… Tomorrow. Okay good luck." Sweets finishes his conversation "Your parents said that you will be sleeping over tonight, they seem to be stuck at a little motel due to flooded roads." Sweets tells me. Stacey returns to the couch and snuggles down between Sweets and I, she grabs the bowl of popcorn from me and we share the popcorn with each other. Soon later Stacey had fallen asleep her head resting lightly on my shoulder, I stroke her hair softly. Sweets smiles and seems to turn a blind eye to this. Then my eyes started to get slightly heavy and it went dark.

* * *

_AN: I hope you have been enjoying this story. Please leave feedback in the review section about what you think of Stacey (the review button isn't my cat, in other words it doesn't bite :) )_

_Okay has anyone watched the new season 10 trailer? I just watched it 6 times in a row (I think watching it seven times in a row might make me sound insane but that doesn't mean that I won't rewatch it again really soon...) and I felt the same excitement during each view. I loved the part especially when Daisy said "Lance and I bumped into each other a few times over the past year and one of those bumps turned into this bump". SQUEAL, Swaisy Baby. I hope it's a girl. I also liked the part where BB shared a passionate kiss. Their intimate reunion, FINALLY, HOORAY!_

_Please Read and Review because Victoria and I love feedback!_

Have a great day and keep on being the awesome Bones fans you are!


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Love

_AN: Hi, sorry the update took so long I've just been so busy writing Daylight, I have to finish it before the premiere because if I don't my imagination will be crushed by reality. It's finished now so all I have to do is upload the last 13 or so chapters. Stacey is back and she realises that she might feel something for Parker, Enjoy!_

STACEY'S POV-**  
**I awake with a start to find my head rested lightly against Parker's shoulder. I move away quickly feeling awkward, I must have fallen asleep like that. I didn't like Parker, well he was okay but I didn't like him in _that _kind of way. My father must have gone to go to sleep in his room and I had a feeling that Christine would still be fast asleep clinging tightly to her soft creeper. I was about to get up and check on Christine when I hear someone stirring beside me. It was Parker. He glances over at me and smiles "Good morning Stacey" he laughs "Where are you going?". "I'm going to check on Christine" I reply, embarrassment flushes over me temporarily. It must have been to do with last night. Parker smiles "Can I come?" he asks. I nod "Sure, it's a free country." I reply before turning my head and hurrying into the guest room. Parker was following closely at my heels. When I turn into the guest room I see little Christine was sitting on the bed playing with her little Creeper toy. I smile and give her a good morning tickle. She was the sweetest little girl I had ever met. "Morning Christine." Parker appears by my side, "Can you help her get changed?" Parker questions "Sure." I say and Parker leaves the room.

Sweets kept an emergency change of clothes for Parker and Christine, I heard him say something about it last night. I manage to find it and get Christine changed into her jeans and green t-shirt; I put a little bow in her hair and take her to the lounge room. Parker was in the kitchen "I have a surprise for you two." he says excitably. He was kind of cute when he was excited, whoa I do not like him, and it was just an observation. Christine and I go to the kitchen and find Parker holding four full plates of pancakes, he handed me mine which was suspiciously shaped as a heart.

****PARKER'S POV-**  
**I am going to admit it here and now, I have a crush on Stacey. I hope the pancakes didn't make that too obvious. Wait, who am I kidding? They were shaped like a heart. Maybe I should have been more discreet about this. Oh who cares, Stacey is sure to find out soon enough. Sweets walks into the kitchen looking tired and wearing his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He looks from me, to Stacey's pancakes and then back to me. He glances at me questioning "Hey Parker since when have you been a chef?" Sweets asks. I just shrug "I dunno Christine and Stacey wanted breakfast so I thought being the man in the house, well the downstairs of the house, that I should cook" I reply. Sweets just shrugs and looks at his daughter "How was your sleep last night Stacey?" he asks. Stacey shrugs, she still hadn't really seemed to warm up to her dad and I didn't know why. Sweets exits the room again, "You shouldn't be so hard on him, can't you tell he loves you? He just wants to make you happy and I understand, I've never seen my biological parents together as a couple." I try to sympathise with her. "You don't understand how I feel, you can say you do but you don't" and she recoils away "Stacey…" I start. "Just leave me alone, I don't want your help," she says. "I …" she turns away from me before I could finish. Little Christine luckily had gone to her room to get her toy because if she were here she would become anxious over Stacey's sudden anger. I rest my hand on Stacey's shoulder "I'm sorry I probably don't understand at all, I just wanted to comfort you." And suddenly our eyes lock.

****STACEY'S POV-**  
**Parker's beautiful eyes where deeply locked with mine. I suddenly realise the presence of his arm on my waist and I felt my heartthrob, part of me wanted to kiss him. Though the more logical part of me reasoned that I had barely just met this guy. But I truly felt like I had known him for most of my life. Sadly the moment ends when we hear Sweets footsteps, we break apart. I for some reason feel kind of sad that we were apart.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell Victoria and I what you think. Do you like Stacey? Do you think Parker and her should be something more then friends? Why do you think Sweets left Stacey's mom? Who is Stacey's mom? _

_I'd love to read what your imagination thinks. _

_Chapter 5 will be up soon and it will be called "Sweet Sorrows" any predictions for what the title stands for?_

_Please Read and Review!_

**_HAPPY PREMIERE WEEK!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Sorrows

_AN: I don't own Bones. Sorry about the wait I just have this huge to-do list and I have to try to and get up to date with it. Apologies. Okay so the next instalment of Hidden Away. Enjoy!_

* * *

STACEY'S POV-**  
**_Mom was crying again "Where is the money?" she was shuffling through the mail I sat there eating a small bowl of soup and bread. My mom ran out to the lounge room to answer the ringing phone, "Sweets, how are you going...I don't understand... Why Sweets she wants to see you...you can't do this to us...where is the money? ... NO, NO you are tearing the family apart…FINE" and mom slams the phone down harder then ever before. Mom refuses to get my help or talk to me about anything, so I decide to skitter away but a sharp nail digs into my hand. My mom was gripping my wrist "Never turn out like your father Stacey, Never." Instead of running away I move towards mom. "Let me help you mom you need my help." I try to grab her with my free arm; she drops my arm and rips the other one out of my grasp. "Just leave me alone, get away from me." She turns and skulls some pills, "MUM stop it please for me!" "Please Stacey leave go to your room." I decide to stop trying and go to my room where I sob and cry. I feel like my heart was being ripped out, I look to my bedside table a picture frame held one of my favourite pictures, a picture of me and my dad, we are both smiling brightly. That day I had so much fun, it was one of the best days of my life, but a wave all my anger came over me and I crashed down on the photo, I threw it at the wall, it was all his fault I cry more. I slide into bed comforting myself with my childhood favourite stuffed toy. When I realised it was given to me by dad the day we took the photo I wanted to throw it far away too but it was the only thing comforting me. I drift back to the day I got my stuffed toy, dad had insisted we go to a fair; my favourite part was the little rides I could go on. Mom was laughing at my excitement about everything, but then I saw that dog toy. It was a brown fluffy puppy bigger then my head (which at the time I thought was impressive) dad saw my excitement about the little puppy and played for it. He won it on his first go and he said when I eagerly took the puppy from him "I hope this doesn't result in a real dog obsession."_

_Stacey, Stacey, Stacey_

Parker and I were sitting on the couch after a filling meal of pancakes; Parker's arm was around my waist securely keeping me close to him I was snuggled into his chest. Silently we had kind of accepted that we liked each other, and when I say the name Parker all my shyness and anger kind of melts away. I thought back to my flashback, flashback in a flashback was kind of new for me. "You okay?" Parker asks worryingly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Parker and I were sitting patiently watching TV while we waited for Sweets who wanted to walk down to the park, he told me fresh air was good for relieving tension. I think he kind of suspected me to get angry with him, but instead I said 'in that case we have to go' I did like parks and I had since dad took me to park to feed the ducks. "Hey dad can we take some bread for the ducks." I yell to him. "Of course there is some in the bread bin" I go to the kitchen and pick up a packet of older bread with only a few pieces left in the bag. Sweets appeared ready for anything with a heavy baby bag over his back. "Dad, this isn't a Bear Grylls, I think you will make it out of the park without meeting a deadly insect." He chuckles as we leave the house.

Parker and I were slowly swinging on the swings watching Sweets chase around a Christine who was chasing after a puppy "It could have rabies!" he yells trying to capture the squirming girl. "Should we help him?" Parker asks "No, he will get her eventually. I know if I was in her position and you all went chasing me I would be more like Challenge accepted." He laughs. "You want me to push you on the swing?" He asks. "I can push myself very well actually." I reply "C'mon it will be fun." And he begins to push the swing at first I don't get very high, then I am swung higher like an excited three year old I say this "Is that as high as you can push me." Faking a yawn. The evil grin on Parkers face tells me he accepted the challenge and before I can grip to the sides of the swing I am rocketed up. Losing my gripping I sail through the air, I land in someone's open arms they were strong so I suspected it was my dad. But when I looked at my saviours face it was surprisingly Parker, "Sorry for pushing you so hard, are you okay?" I decide to be mushy "Now I am." I reply. Parker looks into my eyes and for the second time I wished he would kiss, I thought he was going to. That's when his eyes tear apart from mine and he sees someone which results in dropping me hard. "Hey!" I dust myself off, "Sorry" Parker says as he helps pick me up. "Who are you looking at?" I ask. "My parents are here." he mumbles, I turn around and the familiar faces of Brennan and Booth coming down the street. Little Christine gave up chase of the dog and ran to her parents Sweets turns quickly, tripping landing in the dirt the dog runs up and starts licking Sweets, " Get off, shoo!" I yell at the dog. He continues to lick dad I kneel down and start whispering to the puppy he gets up and sighs annoyed before running off. Poor dad started sneezing everywhere, "Dog allergies?" I ask. I run off and rummage through dads bag if I remembered him corrected he was bound to have allergy tablets somewhere. I rip them out of the bag and run back to dad passing him his water bottle and two of the tablets. He woofed them down, an image of my mum flashed through my head. "That's better thank you Stacey."

PARKER'S POV-  
I saw the look in Stacey's eyes when she watched her father take the allergy tablets. I wondered if that had something to do with the mother she never mentioned. Maybe when I get to know her more I will ask about her past. For now it would seem weird if I asked. My father motions me over, I see him flash Stacey a strange look. I wonder what that was about. I hurry over to my dad with Christine in tow after saying a quick goodbye to Sweets and Stacey. Since the school holidays were coming soon I hoped to see her again. I hurry over to my dad's SUV to find him and Bones waiting. He gives me a strange look but I just shrug it off. I wondered what was bothering him. "So how do you like Stacey?" dad asks. "She's good, she's very caring and nice and funny. She likes Modern Family like Christine and I. She watched it with us. She helped with Christine and was great with her they played and had fun." I gush. "How do you like Stacey Christine?" Dad moves his inquiry on. "She if fun and really nice, she helped me make a Minecraft house." Christine complemented my comment nicely. "She sounds nice." Bones says simply "What do you think Booth?" she asks seeing his wary face. Silence from Booth "Dad?" I say. "I barely know her, neither do you kids be careful" Dad never sounded so strict. We silently drive home.

BOOTH'S POV-  
"What's wrong with Stacey?" Bones asks immediately when we were alone in the house. "She just seems like a bit of a troublemaker." I admit. "Well just act like you like her she seems nice and Christine likes her." Bones tries to reason with me. "So does Parker…" I mutter. "Yes he has a bit of a crush on her though" Bones says with a sigh. "WHAT?" I cry.

Sweets and I were sitting comfortably on armchairs in the Jeffersonian I wanted to ask Sweets some questions about Stacey. "How are you and Stacey getting along?" I begin. "Good originally she was grumpy at me but now we are fine. " Sweets replies. "Did she say why she was here?" I ask. Sweets squirms a bit under my glaring eyes. "No, she refuses to talk to me about it" he says. "So how did she get along with Parker and Christine?" I question. "She was great with Christine and Parker and her became great...friends." Sweets replies carefully. "Why are you asking all these questions?" Sweets asks. I stay silent but then Sweets jumps up out of his seat. "You don't trust Stacey, she's my daughter how dare you!" he screams. "Sweets calm down." I try my best to soothe him. "No I'm leaving." Sweets gushes harshly. He then picks up his jacket and goes.

I flip the phone that was buzzing in my pocket, answering Rebecca's call. "Rebecca what is it? Parker is staying with me for a few more days you know that...hmm…that would be fine...Why...Seriously Rebecca…What would you have done if I wasn't available…It will be great to have Parker for that long"

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed, chapter 6 will be up soon._

_Please Read and Review, I love hearing what you guys think!_


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Courage

_AN: I don't own Bones. Sorry for the huge gap between chapters I've just had so much to write that I have sorta put this story on the __back burner :) I'm hoping for more regular updates from now on. I plan on changing the formatting tomorrow because it is hard to read but I couldn't get around to it before this post, sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Sweet Courage**

PARKER'S POV-  
I breathe in trying to get the courage to ask Stacey the question I have been contemplating since I left the park. Just as I was about to knock on her dads' apartment door the door swings open. Stacey walks out headphones on, songs blaring and she does some stretches, before seeing me sprawled on the ground, "Hi, what are you doing on the ground?" she starts jogging on the spot. "Where are you going?" I ask, "I haven't been out of the house for days, I need to burn off this energy, I'm going for a run." She replies. "Why are you here alone? Your parents don't seem like the type to let you out by yourself." She slightly mocks. "I managed to get away." I smile. "Do you want to come for a walk with me, we can have lunch at a cute café I found." And together we walked to the elevator.

STACEY'S POV-  
"So what did you want to ask me?" I question Parker he had been bouncing around the subject all day. Sometimes he would work up the courage to tell me something and then he wouldn't say anything. It drove me insane. He sighs "I was wondering if you would like to go to the charity event at the Jeffersonian with me? I know it doesn't sound like much but I thought it would be fun…. You know what you can forget it, it was a silly idea." He mumbles. "What do you mean like as in a date?" I question further. "Well not unless you want it to be a date." He mumbles again. "Okay I would love to go! What day is it?"

We were finishing a lunch of sandwiches when Parker took my hand, I blushed a deep red, and that's when I see them. My mouth drops and I realise Parker was in big trouble if he is seen with me. "Parker," I murmur "is that your parents over there?" I ask slightly worried. "WHAT? They will kill me if they see me out alone." Parker mutters loudly. "Let's go!" I grab his arm and we start sprinting down the road. We stop when we are lost on the pathways and we start laughing. He looks into my eyes and I sigh. I wish I could tell him that I like him; I wish Emily were here I haven't seen her since I moved here. She was my best friend back in New York and I missed her so much. She would know what to do, I decided to ring her later and ask her.

Parker and I rock up at my house 20 minutes before my dad was meant to arrive home, "Do you want to come in?" he replies sadly, "Okay bye." And then I did something ludicrous I leaned across and give Parker a kiss on the cheek before running inside, I blush I can't believe that I did that but I felt happy that I did it now Parker kind of knows how I feel.

I smile and get changed into ripped jeans and a t-shirt, I was happier then I had ever been since I got here. I switch on my iPod and turn on my favourite song. Dancing around the apartment I go to the kitchen and start making a sandwich for when Dad came home, I cut it in half and poured some ice tea into a cup. After slipping a Modern Family disc into the DVD player, placing a serviette on the table next to the plate and bowl with dad late lunch on it. He walks in precisely when I was ready and he gets changed. He eats lunch while we watch some episodes of Modern Family. After ten episodes it was almost four PM, two straight hours of Modern Family.

Dad picks up a ringing phone and the name Daisy flashes on the screen. Who's Daisy? I wonder as dad walks into the kitchen, "Hi Daisy… I miss you too…. No No…. Yes… Brennan told you huh…. We can talk about it when you get back…." I drown out of the conversation Daisy must be dad's girlfriends. "Love you. Bye." I walk out of the lounge room and into my room, lying on the bed I start to think about Parker I have to admit it I was lovesick. I remember to ring Emily but before I reach for my phone my eyelids droop. I guess I was tried and I decided to let in to sleep.

* * *

_"Stacey lets go, Stacey hurry." I threw the last things into my bags. Little six year old me stumbles before mom and I run out of the house. "Wait what about dad?" I ask, my mom sobs loudly. "I'm sorry Stacey I just can't go with him you wouldn't understand." We drove fast away from our rundown apartment block, tears stream from mom's eyes I look out the back window to see my dad in the driveway something in his hand. Then he suddenly crumpled to his knees. A few minutes later my mom's phone rings she silences it, a tear escapes my eye and streams down my cheek as we drive away in the dusk._

* * *

I wake up; I jump up forgetting where I was and bumping my head hard against the small desk in the spare room. "Ouch." I yell. My head throbs; I fling open my door and run into Parker. I pull him into my room "What are you doing here?" I hiss. "Your dad is looking after me and my sis." He answers. "Oh well whoops. You are free to go." I joke. He smiles that cute little grin that practically melted my heart, when I thought I was about to turn into a Stacey puddle, he grabs my hand and we go out to the lounge room.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading and please review, Victoria and I really love to know what you think of this story! We are still writing and updating as regularly as possible but with the year coming to a close soon we are getting pressed for time._

_Please Read and Review, your feedback is inspiring guys so keep it up!_


End file.
